wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/I/09
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Klondike. Część Ameryki Północnej, objętej wodami dwu oceanów, Lodowatym i Wielkim, a noszącej nazwę Alaski, jest krainą rozległą. Obejmuje ona nie mniej niż sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych. Cesarz rosyjski, zarówno przez sympatję dla Stanów Zjednoczonych, jak przez antypatję dla Wielkiej Brytanji, odstąpił półwysep Stanom Zjednoczonym, które odtąd zrobiły krok naprzód w urzeczywistnieniu sławnej doktryny Monroe’go: Ameryka dla Amerykanów. Kraina ta, zroszona rzeką Yukon, napoły kanadyjska, napoły alaska, położona poza Kołem Polarnem, posiadająca grunt niezdatny do żadnej uprawy, przedstawia mało warunków do eksploatacji prócz wykorzystania jej pokładów złotodajnych. Nie należy jednak zapominać, że Alaska, obejmująca zależne od niej wyspy Baranof, Admiralskie, Księcia Walji, jak również archipelag Aleucki, posiada niezmiernie rozległe wybrzeże, na którem znajdują się porty, począwszy od Sitka, stolicy stanu Alaska, aż do St. Michel, przy ujściu Yukon’u, jednej z największych rzek na świecie. Sto czterdziesty pierwszy południk przyjęty był jako linja demarkacyjna między Alaską i państwem Kanady. Co zaś do granicy południowej, to jest ona wielce zawiła i przez to nie może być dokładna. Przypatrzywszy się mapie Alaski, zauważymy że kraj ten jest po większej części równiną. Południowa jego strona tylko jest górzysta. Tu ciągnie się łańcuch gór, który ma swe przedłużenie w Kolumbji i Kalifornji pod nazwą Cascade Ranger. Szczególną uwagę zwraca w Alasce bieg Yukon’u. Rzeka ta, płynąc w Kanadzie w kierunku północnym i zraszając ją siecią wodną swych przypływów, wchodzi do Alaski, zakreśla krzywą linję do Fort Yukon’u, poczem skręca na południo-wschód i wreszcie wpada przy St. Michel do morza Berynga. Yukon przewyższa rzekę Mississipi, „Ojca wód”. Dostarcza nie mniej niż dwadzieścia trzy tysiące metrów kubicznych na sekundę, a długość jego sięga dwu tysięcy dwustu dziewięćdziesięciu kilometrów na dorzeczu dwa razy większem od terytorjum Francji. Grunt, po którym płynie ta wielka rzeka, nie jest podatny do uprawy, ale zato jest po większej części zadrzewiony. Ciągną się na nim nieprzebyte lasy żółtych cedrów, które starczyćby mogły dla całego świata, o ile wyczerpałyby się lasy bardziej dostępne. Fauna zaś składa się z niedźwiedzi, łosi, „caribou”, osobliwego gatunku reniferów, „thébai” – owcy górskiej, wielbłądów o długiem białem włosiu, jak również bogatego zbioru pierzastej zwierzyny, jak jarząbki, kszyki, drozdy, kuropatwy śnieżne, kaczki, mnożące się w niezmiernych ilościach. Wody, które zraszają nieskończony obwód wybrzeży, obfitują w morskie ssaki i wszelkiego rodzaju ryby. Jeden ich gatunek „harlatan” zasługuje na osobną wzmiankę. Ryba ta ma w sobie tyle tłuszczu, że można ją bez żadnych zabiegów zapalać jak pochodnię. Stąd nazwa Candle Fish, nadana jej przez Amerykanów. Alaska, odkryta przez Rosjan w r. 1730, a zbadana w r. 1741, licząca wtedy nie więcej nad trzydzieści trzy tysiące mieszkańców, przeważnie Indjan, obecnie jest zaludniona wielką liczbą immigrantów i poszukiwaczy, których od kilku lat przyciągają kopalnie złota Klondike’u. O kopalniach tych po raz pierwszy usłyszano w r. 1864. W tym roku wielebny Mac Donald znalazł wielką obfitość proszku złotego w małej rzece w pobliżu Fort Yukon’u. W r. 1882, gromadka dawnych poszukiwaczy złota w Kalifornji, a między nimi bracia Boswell zdążają ścieżkami Chilkoot’u dla eksploatowania nowych pokładów. W r. 1885 zbierający piasek złoty w okolicy Lewis-Yukon’u, odkrywają nowe pokłady przy Forty Miles Creek, nieco poniżej późniejszego Dawson City, prawie w tem samem miejscu, w którem później nabył działkę 129 Josias Lacoste. W dwa lata później, gdy rząd kanadyjski wyznaczył granicę dla tej okolicy, poszukiwacze wydobyli w tej miejscowości złota wartości sześciuset tysięcy franków. W r. 1892 North American Trading and Transportation Company z Chicago, zakłada miasteczko Cudahy przy zbiegu rzek Forty Miles Creek i Yukon’u. W tym samym czasie trzynastu policeman’ów, czterech podoficerów i trzech oficerów, pilnując robót, zbiera na półtora miljona franków złota w działkach Sixty Miles Creek, nieco powyżej Dawson City. Impuls był dany; poszukiwacze zaczęli się zbiegać ze wszystkich stron. W r. 1895 tysiąc Kanadyjczyków, przeważnie Francuzów, przeprawia się przez Chilkoot. Lecz dopiero w r. 1896 sława kopalni dosięga szczytu. Odkryto rzekę o niesłychanem bogactwie. Rzeka ta to Eldorado, jeden z dopływów Bonanzy, będącej znów dopływem rzeki Klondike, która zkolei jest dopływem Yukon’u. Wtedy to zaczął się napływ poszukiwaczy złota. W Dawson City działki sprzedawane za dwadzieścia pięć franków podniosły się niebawem do stu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy. Okolica, której właściwie przysługuje nazwa Klondike, jest tylko jednym z okręgów Kanady. Sto czterdziesty pierwszy południk, stanowiący linję demarkacyjną między Alaską a posiadłościami Wielkiej Brytanji, jest również zachodnią granicą tego okręgu. Z północy graniczy on z dopływem Yukon’u, rzeką Klondike, która dopływa do Dawson City, dzieląc je na dwie nierówne części. Ze wschodu zaś graniczy z tą częścią Kanady, w której zaczynają się pierwsze rozgałęzienia gór Skalistych i gdzie Mackenzie płynie z południa na północ. Na środku okręgu wznoszą się wysokie wzgórza, z których najgłówniejsze Dôme zostało odkryte w r. 1897. Są to jedyne wyniosłości tego gruntu naogół płaskiego, gdzie się rozwija sieć wodna Yukon’u. Większa część dopływów tej rzeki posiada złoto w drobnych cząstkach i posiada setki działek na swych brzegach. Lecz grunt złotodajny w całem znaczeniu tego słowa, to dorzecze Bonanzy, która wypływa ze wzgórz Cormack’u i jej licznych dopływów, jak Eldorado, Queen, Bulder, American, Pure Gold, Cripple, Tail i t. d. Nietrudno zrozumieć, dlaczego do tej miejscowości, obfitującej w rzeki i rzeczułki, niepokryte lodem całe trzy lub cztery miesiące letnie, dalej w pokłady względnie łatwe do eksploatacji, napływają gromadnie poszukiwacze złota i dlaczego ich liczba zwiększa się z roku na rok pomimo trudów, nędzy i rozczarowań podróży. W miejscu, gdzie rzeka Klondike wpada do Yukon’u, lat temu kilka istniało tylko bagno zalane podczas wylewów. Kilka szałasów Indjan, zbudowanych na modłę izb rosyjskich, gdzie mieszkały rodziny tubylców, ożywiało tę samotną stronę. Przy zbiegu tych dwu rzek Kanadyjczyk, nazwiskiem Leduc, założył pewnego dnia Dawson City, które w r. 1898 liczyło już więcej niż ośmnaście tysięcy mieszkańców. Początkowo Leduc podzielił miasto na działki, które sprzedawał po dwadzieścia pięć franków, te same działki, które obecnie znajdują nabywców płacących za nie od pięćdziesięciu do dwustu tysięcy. Jeżeli pokładom Klondike nie grozi rychłe wyczerpanie, jeżeli inne kopalnie odkryte zostaną w dorzeczu wielkiej rzeki, Dawson City może dorówna w znaczeniu miastom Vancouver w Kolumbji angielskiej lub Sacramento w Kalifornji amerykańskiej. Wkrótce po założeniu Dawson City było zagrożone zupełnem zalaniem, czyli omal nie uległo losowi bagniska, na którem się wznosiło. Trzeba było zbudować mocne tamy, aby się ustrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem, które zresztą groziło tylko w ciągu niedługiego czasu. O ile bowiem w chwili pękania lodów na Yukon’ie ilość wody w rzece jest tak wielka, że spowodować może znaczne szkody, o tyle w lecie poziom wód zmniejsza się tak dalece, że Klondike River można przejść suchą nogą. Ben Raddle znał wyczerpująco dzieje tego obwodu. Dowiedział się o wszystkich odkryciach, dokonanych od lat kilku. Wiedział o wzrastającej stopniowo wydajności kopalni i o szczęśliwym losie niektórych poszukiwaczy. Należało wierzyć, że wyjeżdżał z Montrealu jedynie z zamiarem wzięcia w posiadanie działki przy Forty Miles Creek i przekonania się o jej wartości, aby ją sprzedać za lepszą cenę, ponieważ sam tak twierdził. Ale Summy Skim czuł, że zainteresowanie kuzyna temi terenami złotodajnemi rosło w miarę, jak się zmniejszała ich odległość, i coraz bardziej obawiał się, aby nie przyszło mu na myśl osiąść w tej krainie złota i nędzy. W tym czasie okrąg ten liczył nie mniej niż ośm tysięcy działek oznaczonych numerami od ujścia przypływów i dopływów Yukon’u aż do ich źródeł. Powierzchnia działek wynosiła pięćset lub dwieście pięćdziesiąt stóp, zależnie od zmiany, wprowadzonej do ustawy z r. 1896. Poszukiwacze i syndykaty oddawali pierwszeństwo pokładom Bonanzy, jej dopływom i wzgórzom, znajdującym się na lewym brzegu rzeki Klondike. Czyż nie tam Mac Cormack sprzedał kilka działek, liczących dwadzieścia cztery stóp długości na czternaście szerokości, z których wydobyto złota wartości ośm tysięcy dolarów, czyli czterdzieści tysięcy franków, w niespełna trzy miesiące? Czyż bogactwo pokładów Eldorado nie było tak wielkie, że według danych kadastru, sporządzonego przez pana Ogilvie, średnia wartość każdej płóczki wynosiła dwadzieścia pięć do trzydziestu franków? Stąd wniosek logiczny, że jeżeli, jak można przypuszczać, żyła złotodajna ma trzydzieści stóp szerokości, pięćset – długości i pięć – grubości, dostarczyć ona może do dwudziestu miljonów franków złota. To też towarzystwa, syndykaty ubiegały się o nabycie tych działek i płaciły za nie wysokie ceny. Ben Raddle żałował zapewne, że spuścizną po wuju Josias nie była żadna z działek Bonanzy, a tylko działka przy Forty Miles Creek, z tamtej strony Yukon’u. W razie gdyby chciano ją sprzedać, czy też eksploatować, przedstawiałaby zawsze większą wartość. Przypuszczać nawet należy, że suma ofiarowana za nią, byłaby uczyniła zbyteczną podróż do Klondike! Summy Skim mógłby wtedy spokojnie przepędzić lato w Green Valley, zamiast brodzić w okolicach stolicy, której błoto zawierać może cząstki złota. Pozostawały wprawdzie propozycje, z któremi się zwróciło Trading and Transportation Company, o ile nie zostały przedawnione na skutek braku odpowiedzi. Zresztą Ben Raddle przyjechał, aby się rozejrzeć, więc przekona się sam. Pomimo, że działka 129 nie dała nigdy kawałka złota wartości trzech tysięcy franków – największy kawałek znaleziony w Klondike był tej wartości – nie musiała być wyczerpana, jeżeli chciano ją nabyć. Syndykaty amerykańskie czy angielskie nie zajmują się tego rodzaju sprawami z zamkniętemi oczami. Wnioskować więc należało, że nawet w najgorszym razie obaj kuzynowie osiągną ze swej podróży tę korzyść, że wrócą się jej koszta. Ben Raddle zresztą dowiedział się, że mówią o nowych odkryciach. Summy nasłuchał się do znudzenia o rzece Hunter, dopływie Klondike, płynącej wśród gór wysokości tysiąca pięciuset stóp, obfitujących w złoto czystsze niż złoto Eldorado; o Gold Bottom, gdzie według sprawozdania p. Ogilvie, istnieje żyła kwarcu złotodajnego, dającego na tonnę do tysiąca dolarów złota; – i o innych potokach jeszcze bardziej cudownych. – Rozumiesz, Summy – mówił Ben Raddle. – W razie niepowodzenia możemy zawsze poszukać szczęścia w tej cudownej krainie. Summy udawał wtedy, że nie słyszy i wracał do swej piosnki: – Wszystko to prawda. Pozwól mi jednak, że ci przypomnę, o co nam chodzi. Mówisz o Bonanzy, Eldorado, Bear, Hunter, Gold Bottom, a nie wspominasz wcale o Forty Miles, jak gdyby nie istniał zupełnie. – Istnieje, bądź spokojny – odparł Ben Raddle. – Będziesz mógł się przekonać niebawem o tem naocznie. Poczem, wracając do ulubionej swej myśli, ciągnął dalej: – Ale dlaczego nie interesuje cię bardziej ten niezwykły Klondike? Ulice tutaj wybrukowane są złotem. A Klondike nie jest jedynym gruntem okolicy, obfitującym w żyły złotodajne. Spójrz tylko na mapę, a zobaczysz, ile już jest nowych pokładów zbadanych. Znajdują się na górze Chilkoot, na wzgórzach Cassiar i gdzie indziej. Alaska jest ich pełna, sięgają poza Koło Polarne, aż do wybrzeży oceanu Lodowatego. Lecz zapał Ben Raddle’a nie udzielał się Summy’emu. Napróżno inżynier blaskiem tych skarbów chciał olśnić kuzyna, Summy, uśmiechając się, odpowiadał: – Masz słuszność, Ben, zupełną słuszność. Dorzecze Yukon’u jest zaiste krainą błogosławioną od bogów. Ja zaś myślę z rozkoszą, że posiadamy tylko małą jej działkę… bo gdyby była większa, musielibyśmy zapewne stracić więcej czasu, aby móc się jej pozbyć!